My troubled musings on Eren Jaeger
by Eureka234
Summary: Levi tries to both understand, and put a whiny shounen lead in his place. LeviXEren slash. This was written for smut purposes so don't read if you hate smut.


_Disclaimer:_ Obviously, I own nothing of Attack on Titan. (c) all credit goes to various creators and distributors. This was written for entirely smut purposes so please don't read if you are easily disturbed :-)

* * *

Eren Jeager... I have heard worse names in my lifetime. He was a sad, pathetic human being. I couldn't grasp why he was trying to impress me. He had the nerve to rock the boat of court. If there were no consequences for actions I would not hesitate to tell him: Listen worthless shit, I don't care how big your ideals are. If you are capable of carrying your weight, you'll show me on the field. Except I didn't say that. I got a chance to kick his jaw out of alignment, which was almost just as satisfying. "AAARRGGGHHHHH"  
As I watched his filthy tooth fly across the room, Eren's face dripping with his own blood, those big murderous eyes glaring, I knew he would be like me. I both hated and loved that realization. I'll admit, least of all to myself, that there was something different about Jeager. He had strong motivation, and the courage to back it up. When I observed his technique, he got embarrased, but didn't let it distract him. Good. Very good. I need a soldier whom is not so easily swayed. I am disgusted to admit that I am writing this so I am not distracted by him. Indeed, I do not understand this man whom calls himself Eren.

It was a long day training out in the field. I had just brushed my teeth, and was heading towards my room when I heard foosteps behind me.

"Hey, Levi-san" it was Eren. "You've got some toothpaste on your chin"

I wiped it off, and continued onward. It had been a longer day than usual and I was looking forward to being alone. "Thanks" I wasn't actually grateful, but politness was a must.

Eren laughed. "What's your deal, Levi? You're so serious all the time"  
I raised an eyebrow "Seriousness is nessicary"  
"But we're meant to be comrades." Eren said "Don't you want to be friends?"  
I spun around and kicked him behind the knee. He grunted and grabbed his leg to stabilize.

"Thats why you shouldn't get soft, even now. "Comrade" is such a stupendous idea. It's not safe or smart to let your guard down under any circumstances. Especially the ones you consider the closest"  
"I _know_ the female titan is extremely dangerous. That's why we need to work together as a team"

"Tsk" I gritted my teeth "The notion of teamwork is foolish too. Leaders are required to make it meaningful. In other words, if you listen to what I say, we won't have a problem"

"What makes you think you know everything, huh?" Eren snarled "Don't you care about anyone else's ideas?!"  
"What would you tell me that I don't already know?" I peered sternly at him "I'm the one who's kept myself alive this long with the Corps, so what makes you think you can do better?"  
"I'm a surviver too" Eren said. "You'd be dead if it weren't for your Titan powers" "You!"  
"Eren" I said. "Don't make me resort to drastic measures" "I'd like to see you try. You've already made me unable to walk"  
"Are you challenging me?"  
"If that'll stop you being a jerk, yes! I challenge you, Levi!"

I glared at Jeager. He had a triumphant twinkle in his eye. It was infuriating as much as it was intriguing. I thought back to how my female comrades used to tease me with weapons other than words.

"Very well"  
I reached out and grabbed Eren's hand. Eren snorted. "Is that it?"  
I turned. The flicker of candlelight shone sharp shadows on Eren's face, but there was no one else around. I pulled his hand towards me, almost yanking it out of his socket. If I can't cause physical damage, I will destroy his psyche. My father used to do more than just beat me. The memories are blotchy and broken. In circumstances such as these, his violence proved to be a little more than inspiration. It became a flicker of hope. How revolting. I bared my teeth and stared into Eren's eyes, which widened with intruige. Emerald stars, bloody eyelashes flickered at me. His smile vanished. I lead him to my sleeping quarters.

"What... Levi..." he murmured, his voice a hush in the darkness. I grimaced.

"I fooled you" I hissed. I grabbed a handful of hair and pushed him onto the wooden floorboards with a crash. Quick, Eren raised onto his hands. His eyes were livid with mad excitement.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!" he screamed. It was akin to drunken lords on the day of a horse race, competing for the most glory. Pitiful.  
"I'm just warming up"  
I stepped on one of his hands, and put all my weight down. The crunch of metatarsals wrung my eardrums. Eren groaned. He was smiling. "This barely hurts. You k-know..."  
I could see in his face he was lying to be clever. I crouched down and observed him interestedly. I grabbed his face, determined to figure out his weakness.

"I'm going to guess by your whimpy behaviour that you miss your mummy" I mumbled. "Did she used to give you kisses goodnight?"  
"Your mum gave you kisses goodnight!" Eren yelled. I chuckled. "What about Mikasa, huh? What does that talented bitch mean to you?"  
"She means nothing" Eren said bluntly

"Is that so? If that's the case, then what I'm about to do shouldn't bother you"  
Before Eren could even take a breath, I closed my mouth upon his, savoring the taste of dirt, wood and dried blood. It was almost like tasting death. His lips were cold, and wet with saliva. He smelt even worse. Beer. Sweat. "You taste good, Eren" I said, slyly. Any normal person would wonder what I was doing, but any manipulative soul would see it as a means to an end. For it meant as little to me as a grain of sand in a desert. Post traumatic stress piled upon layers of experience made me forget what kissing was originally for. Eren had lost all words, just as I had hoped for. I stared into his eyes again. He looked wounded, frozen, like a stray animal. He had no way of overpowering me now.

"I've won, haven't I, Jeager?" I smiled. Eren covered his mouth with one hand and gulped.

"I- I won't give in to you!" he gasped. I laughed, unamused.

"Are you sure about that?" I mused. Eren nodded, and I knew he was forcing himself. His inspiration was diminishing. "Give me your worst"  
My eyebrows clenched together. My eyes became slits. What's with this shitbag? I placed a finger on his chin, feeling the cuts and rough surface, re-built from a life on the battlefield.

"As your commander, Eren" I cooed smoothly. I grabbed his hair, gave it a good tug, and pushed him onto the ground again. Before Eren could run away, I climbed on top of him and pushed his legs down with mine. His arms twitched. I noticed the color rising in his face.

"Turn into a Titan and I'll personally ensure you're thrown off the Survey Corps" I murmured. With a crude satisfaction, I saw Eren gulp.

"I wasn't thinking of it!" he said.

"Hmm" I sneered "I doubt it"  
As I moved closer to Eren's face he was shaking.

"Why are you d-doing this?!" he blurted out. I couldn't help but grin.

"Because I can make you submit to me" I smiled "You have no means of escaping, because the notion terrifies you. Doesn't it?"  
"Good luck getting a girlfriend with that attitude" Eren pointed out.

My smile vanished. "You think I need that garbage?" I whispered, and I licked up some blood off his cheek "Petra is gone. This is a lot more interesting"  
I placed my lips down on Eren's again. This time, I tried to be softer, kinder. The more he got confused, the more he would fear me. Savoring more of his skin, I poked my tongue in his mouth, exploring the shape of his teeth. They were certainly nothing like Titan teeth. He tasted like bitter. Some patches of his gums were like sandpaper. I smirked, sat up, unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off.

"How are you?" I asked. Eren's eyes were wide with shock. It looked like he was thinking very fast. I felt something hard up against my pelvis. "Fine" he said curtly. He refused to look at me. His eyes were fixated on the ceiling.

"Look at me, you shit!" I growled. Eren peered at me. His nervousness was gone. Instead, he looked apathetic and bored.

"Do you like getting hurt? You must be used to it" I said. Eren stared steady back at me.  
"I would love to see you get hurt right now" He said. "I'm just trying to figure out how to do that"  
I smiled. I felt some kind of admiration for this kid. He was not as fickle as expected. It was fascinating. He smirked. "Take off your pants, princess" he said simply. Heat rose to my face. "Are you ordering me around?"  
"I am" Eren nodded "Take off your pants"  
I chuckled. I know where this was going. "No"  
Eren grinded his teeth against each other. He peered to the ceiling again, perhaps for answers. Instead, he grabbed my arm.

"Make love to me then, Levi... that is, if you've got the guts" He said, face completely serious. I had absolutely no response at that moment. Eren smiled.

"Gotcha" He grinned. He peered to the sky again, and mouthed what I thought was 'Forgive me, God' under his breath. Shutting his eyes very forcefully, Eren lifted his neck as far as it would go and licked my arm. I shifted it futher away. "Don't do that"  
"Why not, princess?" he asked. He licked it again. Attempting to be calm, I leant down, and, with a swift movement, jumped to unbutton his shirt. Eren was quick this time too. His hands landed straight to my crotch. I pouted. "You're a cruel specimen, Jeager. I underestimated you" I said. Eren laughed. "You're giving up?"  
I bit my lip. "Never"  
"Then neither will I"  
How dare Jeagger steal my technique! He will not defy me! I licked Eren's sweaty chest with the tip of my tongue. Eren, surprisingly moaned.

"What?" I asked. Eren grinned.

"It's just cold" he gasped "Ah"  
I licked him again, once again, prooving I was victorious.

"If you have nowhere to go" I said, remembering what so many of my comrads had said "Make the most of your situation"

"You have a great deal of calmness for something like..." Eren began, but then he gasped again. He bit his lip. I had moved down his legs, and attempted to pull off his pants.

"Cold" He mumbled.

I chuckled. "A likely story"  
Eren was trembling as I climbed off him and pulled off his pants. His face was pink.  
"Don't look" he mumbled.

I smiled. "I'll look however I want"  
I bent down and kissed it on the tip

"G-get off!" Eren gasped. A coldness entered me again. I could take no mercy from a prisoner, even if it was someone on my team. I opened my mouth and placed it over him, rubbing it with my tongue. Eren moaned, and I knew that was not from the cold.

"S-stop" he said.

"Yo' 'ike eet" I said, voice muffled. He shook his head.

"You're gross, Levi. You're fucking insane. What the hell is your problem?! I was just kidding around" I couldn't help but hold back an amused chuckle. He had no idea what I'd been through, what I have sacrificed to survive.

"Give up?" I asked. I stopped, and replaced my mouth with my hand as I stared into Jeagger's eyes. Rub faster, harder... He was embarrased and ashamed. It was written all over his face. There were tears in his eyes.

"FUCK YOU" he groaned through bared teeth "Never. Trick me. Again. Bastard'  
I smiled. For the first time I felt something akin to sympathy for the character. His persistance was admirable. "I can break you, you know" i said "are you sure?"  
"You'll never break me" Eren said "I won't let you"  
"You're kind of handsome, Eren, if you'll forgive me for being bold. You have looks ladies dream about. No one would dare approach me anymore. I have nothing to loose"  
Eren wasn't answering. He was gritting his teeth. Sadly, I stood up and unbuttoned my own pants. As I slid them off, Eren avoided his eyes. I stood over him, wanting to step on his face. Instead, I went on my knees. Eren stared at me. "Get on your elbows, Jeagger" I said. Eren, with determination in his eyes, seemed to figure out how to win. He hoisted himself up on his elbows. There was a pause.

"I don't have to tell you what to do, right?"  
Eren glared at me with the most rage I had seen thus far. "No. You don't"  
Incrediously, Eren hoisted himself forwards on his elbows until he could easily cover my male parts with his mouth. It was warm, moist, goodness. Eren bit me.

"Ouch" I smirked. Eren glared at me, and he attempted to please me. I placed a hand on his head and tapped the back of it, gently encouraging more. My breathing became heavy. After a few minutes of adjustment, Eren followed my request. I gasped.

"Goddamn it" I murmured. I felt the vague outlines of Eren's mouth curve into a smile. I understood what his goal was too. Our goals had turned into one of the same - eradicate the other. Somehow, this was incredibly arousing to me. It was something I had not explored for some time. Previously, I had blocked out all sensation. My head almost fell back. "Oh, yes" I murmured softly. My knees buckled. Eren went harder. I shook violently. What is this feeling? I wanted to kiss Eren, but not in a way to control him. I wanted to be nice to him. I wanted to thank him for reminding me of what lust actually is. There was no time. By some miracle, maybe Eren would understand. I gripped onto his hair. It felt too amazing.

"Yes, god... don't end it, Eren" I groaned. Too late. The world seemed to do a backflip as the lightning of climax struck. I shuddered one last time, and nearly fell on top of Eren. He spat out gob and semen onto my stomach.  
"You're gross" he said, wiping his mouth, and he smiled "So I guess that means I win?"  
I took a deep breath "I suppose so. What was your stupid plan then?"  
Eren tried to remove himself from under me, but I wouldn't let him. "I'll explain in a sec. I need to get back into clothes before anyone sees"  
I didn't let him get away. Before he could stand, I grabbed onto him one last time, and put a burning kiss on his mouth. Eren was quick to get it over and done with.

"Thanks but no thanks" he said, and he stood up "I prefer other things"  
He placed a hand on my head "For what its worth though, I'd turn gay for you"  
"I appreciate the sentiment" I said, and I bowed, solemly "See you tomorrow. Your ability to adapt to your circumstances is impressive"  
"Bye"


End file.
